


Голос Вварденфелла

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нереварину были нужны ее наставление, ее дыхание, часть ее веры — и Нибани Меса дала их ему. Есть много способов отдать кому-то веру, но слова требуют времени, а простой ритуал может вместить в себя больше, чем любая песня о древних заветах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос Вварденфелла

Нибани Меса низко кланяется Нереварину, но это не приветствие и не просто знак уважения — она напоминает ему, что если он сможет пройти до конца путь, который выбрала для него Азура, то перед ним склонятся даже самые гордые из данмерского народа. 

Нереварина зовут Одес Борнан, но его настоящее имя уже не важно, оно сотрется из памяти народа, останется только новое. Одес станет Нереваром Возрожденным. 

Он подается вперед, прижимается на секунду лбом ко лбу Нибани Месы, потом — целует ее, хотя они не из тех пар, которые сходятся ради ласки и взаимной нежности. Это — скорее ритуал, чем обычная близость: их тела соединятся, как соединяются сейчас пути эшлендеров и тех, кто бросил Эшленд. 

Отступив на шаг, Нибани Меса наклоняется, стискивает обеими руками подол своей туники, а потом резко распрямляется, сдергивает ее и откидывает прочь, оставаясь голой, как освежеванный гуар, как отмытые тысячей тысяч приливов камни у границы Моря Призраков. Нереварин следует ее примеру и тоже раздевается: сначала избавляется от легкого хитинового доспеха и только потом снимает одежду — вышитую, красивую, городскую одежду. 

Огонь почти погас, но угли еще красны, и они наполняют юрту алым светом. Нибани Меса видит Нереварина — а он видит ее. 

Нибани Меса знает, что давно уже начала увядать, ее кожа похожа на высохшие водоросли, ее груди висят, кости проступают из-под рыхлой плоти острыми углами, но это тоже не имеет никакого значения. Вварденфелл — место, состоящее из скал и песка, неприветливое и жесткое. Такое же, как она. 

Нереварин сойдется с ней, точно со всем Вварденфеллом. 

Он тоже некрасив, несмотря на то, что его зрелость в самом расцвете: слишком худой, плечи опущены, как у старика, на груди справа белеет шрам от удара, похожий на уродливого червя, выброшенного морем на берег, он точно извивается на пепельно-серой коже. Легенды сделают Нереварина прекрасным, память народа не терпит несовершенства. 

Он снова подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать ее, но Нибани Меса чуть отстраняется — это будет лишним. Она обхватывает пальцами его член, пока что вялый, бессильно болтающийся, и начинает водить рукой от головки к основанию и обратно, сначала медленно, потом — быстрее. Она давно ни с кем не сходилась, не могла найти времени и сил на это, потому успела отвыкнуть от прикосновений к мужчинам, но все мужские тела одинаковы, и потому Нереварин легко отзывается на ее простую ласку. Член начинает твердеть, наливаясь кровью, и Нибани Меса ощущает под ладонью пульс Нереварина — их сердца бьются почти в унисон, и близость сотрет это «почти». 

Нибани Меса все так же молча опускается на гуарьи шкуры, устилающие пол. Нереварин послушно склоняется к ней, как будто для нового поцелуя, она снова берется за его член и направляет его в себя. Она слишком сухая, и Нереварину приходится быть осторожным, медлить, чтобы не причинить боль, он чувствует это сам. Он двигается вперед и назад, как волна прилива, Нибани Меса следует за ним, повторяя — вперед и назад, от берега и снова к берегу, к серому песку, к черным камням. Ее заполняют не только собственные тихие вздохи, но и песня земли, шепот песка, рокот огня Красной Горы, прячущийся под камнем, — звуки, которые дано слышать только шаманам. 

Нереварин чуть убыстряет ход, он прижимает ладонь между ее грудей, и она слышит, как голос его плоти примешивается к голосу Вварденфелла: биение сердца, дыхание, медленный ход жидкостей тела, скрип суставов, едва различимое ветшание костей. Тело — просто вместилище, но в его звуках можно услышать правду, которую не расскажет душа. Души обманчивы и лживы, они используют слова — а тела знают только движения. Сходящаяся пара становится единым целым, и не только потому, что тела соединяются, их плоть, кости, внутренности наполняются отзвуками друг друга, которые сливаются в одну песню.

Нибани Меса закрывает глаза, чувствует, как ее волосы рассыпаются, они хлещут ее по плечам, легкие, как паутина, когда Нереварин приподнимается, и его движения становятся отрывистыми, точно прыжки никс-гончей, преследующей добычу. Нибани Меса ощущает, как сквозь нее проносится порывами горячего южного ветра наслаждение от близости. И снова, почти сразу же, во второй раз даже сильнее. Она обнимает Нереварина за плечи, впивается в него ногтями, и тонкая кожа поддается, Нибани Меса ощущает под пальцами липкую влажную кровь. 

А потом все заканчивается — Нереварин выплескивает свое семя в ее бесплодное старое тело, торопливо отползает на четвереньках, снова выглядя неуклюжим, неловким, как ручной зверь, которого дети, шутки ради, нарядили в праздничные одежды. Прежде чем подняться с гуарьих шкур, Нибани Меса резко сводит ноги, чувствуя, как пламя внутри разгорается ярче. Это — не наслаждение плоти, прокатившееся по телу волной и ушедшее, оставив только эхо. Пламя — предчувствие чего-то большего. Скоро Вварденфелл и весь Морровинд ждут большие перемены. 

Не произнеся вслух ни слова, она поднимает свою тунику, снова надевает, осторожно расправляет ее складки и разворачивается, готовая уйти. Она должна оставить Нереварина одного, он должен почувствовать голос земли, чтобы пройти свой путь до конца, исполнить свое пророчество. Она чувствует спиной его взгляд и оборачивается. 

Нереварин стоит на коленях у самых углей костра, так и не одевшись. Влажная испарина блестит на его коже, он глубоко дышит, и шрам-червь дергается на его груди, точно высыхая под палящими лучами Магнуса. 

Неревар — а значит, и Нереварин, как его продолжение — никогда не был настоящей частью истории Эшленда, те, кто пошел за ним, отбросили старые традиции, прежние заветы. Они ушли с дороги отцов и заслуживают наказания, может быть, болезнь, приходящая в их города, — всего лишь продолжение выбранного ими пути. Но те, кто живет в городах, те, кто служит ложным богам Трибунала, — тоже часть Морровинда, и им нужно пришествие святого, чтобы снова повернуться к правде. 

А Нереварину были нужны ее наставление, ее дыхание, часть ее веры — и Нибани Меса дала их ему. Есть много способов отдать кому-то веру, но слова требуют времени, а простой ритуал может вместить в себя больше, чем любая песня о древних заветах, любой рассказ, тысяча свитков из выделанной кожи алита, на которой написаны молитвы эшлендеров. Нибани Меса пропустила голос земли сквозь себя, когда их тела были соединены, — этот способ старше любых обрядов и законов, любой веры — и он разошелся эхом внутри тела Нереварина.  
Теперь он сможет передать свою веру всему Вварденфеллу, спасти от страданий всех, кто готов в него поверить. Эшлендеры признают его истинным, как и Великие Дома, а вслед за ними — каждый на этом острове. Он сделает то, что должен, чем бы это ни кончилось для данмерского народа.

Нереварин почтительно кланяется ей, касаясь лбом земли, обнажившейся, когда шкуры сбились под их телами, и, коротко кивнув в ответ, Нибани Меса уходит.


End file.
